tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Alu'Barad
Alu'Barad is a colony of the Empire of Quel'Doran in the Yantir. It is centered around a water spring that jettisons out geysers of hot but potable water. History Pre-Imperial Control Alu'Barad was once a center for local tribes to some to meet and trade, serving as neutral ground where they could refill their water supplies and exchange news. A common occurrence was impromptu marriages and dances where people that had not seen one another since the previous year were suddenly overcome by celebration as new jokes and songs were shared. The agreement between the tribes was that none would claim the water geyser as theirs as attempts to control it in the past had led to war. Annexation When the Legions arrived in Yantir they advanced southward into the desert reaching the water geyser which they named Alu'Barad and set up an originally temporary garrison around it. The local tribes gathered around it for their yearly meetings, the Legions misinterpreting the sudden appearance of hundreds of local tribes as an alliance against them prompting a further digging in and a call for reinforcements. Mages that arrived facilitated communication between the legionnaires and the tribes, the former discovering that the locals had no intention of assaulting the now permanent fortifications they had created seeking only to refill their water supplies. The now embarrassed Legions allowed the natives to enter their garrison, though only in small groups chosen at random by them. The next year the Legions were still present in Alu'Barad, having used it as their local garrison to gather intelligence from the area, this time the locals arrived armed and prepared to force the Legions out though many lost their nerve as they saw the size of the fortifications that they had built since the previous year. The assault was brief, much to the annoyance of the bored legionnaires, with the natives' charge being cut short by the Legion's magi shifting the sands beneath their feet and blasting them with hot blasts of air that knocked them down. The legionnaires then struck them with throwing spears until they retreated, the elders of the tribes then coming under the banner of truce to attempt to compromise. The highly legal rhetoric of the Empire left the leaders unsure as to how to proceed, the end result being that the tribes would comply with the Empire's claim over the geysers and the tribes would be allowed to enter once a year to resupply, though at a cost of jewels, slaves or other valuables. As the years went on it became easier for the tribes to stay within Alu'Barad year round, eventually becoming integrated into imperial society. Imperial Era During the Empire's control of Alu'Barad it served as the mediation point between the occupying forces and the native tribes, seen as a place where disputes could be handled and both parties compromising on issues, a reputation not wholly accurate in its history but one spread though the region nonetheless. The settlement was controlled by the Legions rather than any local representation during this time. Reassertion Era Following the Second Civil War, the imperial forces in Alu'Barad were recalled to Quel'Doran, with the duties of defence left to the locals. A large effort by the descendants of tribes in the settlement attempted to call upon those tribes still in the deserts to come to Alu'Barad to replace the Legions that left, claiming that this was an opportunity for greater autonomy in the Empire, some even pushing for full independence. Their efforts were successful and the settlement was filled with tribal soldiers that received training in the Legion's techniques and methods. The settlement continues to pay its taxes and agreed upon tithes to Lithal who still administer the settlement on some issues though Alu'Barad has not been forced to carry out their orders by the presence of the Legions simply complying regardless. The settlement still considers itself part of the Empire and it is considered as such by Quel'Doran though if they were to cease sending their taxes and declare independence the Empire would have to reconquer them, a prospect that Alu'Barad's new civilian leaders are well aware of. The Legion has expressed interest in reoccupying the settlement, with its position within the desert a perfect place to serve as a launching point for further expansion. Geography Alu'Barad is located a particularly sandy part of the deserts of Yantir, with a limited but hardy selection of flora and fauna present to support a settlement without a dedicated group of hunters and foragers. Population The town has a population of 2800 divided in roughly even numbers of elves, half-elves and humans. Defences There are around 100 active guardsmen seeing to the defense of the settlement, they are marked my their imitation uniform of a legionnaire's armour. The local magi specialising in illusion magic and are known as Miragi. Government The town is ruled by a council of elders akin to the system of the tribes that once ruled the area though it is heavily influence by the Quel'Doran system of family leaders controlling local affairs. Geysers In the center of the town are a collection of water geysers that produce drinkable water at a near boiling point that shoot out at reliable times across the hour. The geysers are used to fill bathhouses,both private and public, with the largest having ring troughs around them to collect the water and divert it directly into peoples' homes for use via pipes and routes cut through stone. The hot water is used to warm homes in the near freezing nights of Yantir. Role in the Empire Frontier Town Alu'Barad is the furthest inland settlement claimed by the Empire of Quel'Doran still considered part of their territory in Yantir, as such it is often the first and only contact that other peoples of Yantir will have with the Empire simply due to its proximity to other non-Imperial settlements such as Okarthel and Zel'arven. Tribal Liaisons Alu'Barad is often used to facilitate meetings between conflicting tribal groups, many of whom will have family in the town itself. This is much like its original role before the Empire's annexation, though now it is far more organised with the local administration guaranteeing protection to both parties. In return Alu'Barad receives minor tributes from the tribes as well as the good relations it fosters. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Quel'Doran Empire Category:Yantir